


A Night in the Woods

by lewdcifer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Non Important Named Characters, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdcifer/pseuds/lewdcifer
Summary: You decide to go camping with friends. Unfortunately, you disturb a very dark presence in the woods, and he has no qualms about letting you all know just how he feels about it.





	A Night in the Woods

Your feet skid across the leaves, nearly sending you flying down the hill. You sobbed as your knees hit the ground hard, but you refused to let your momentum slow. You heard another scream in the distance and you _knew_ you needed to pick up the pace as you ducked through the trees.

Distantly, you could hear the buzz of the chainsaw.

You ran and ran until you couldn't hear the screams or the chainsaw. You slid down another small mound and hid behind a collection of rocks, trying to gain your breath. You couldn't see anything past your tears, couldn't focus on anything behind the hot and sticky blood over your body, and tried to think of a plan.

Closing your eyes didn't help. You saw your friend Melissa laughing and leaning to take a sip of her beer when blood spattered the ground as a machete emerged from her mouth. You all screamed as a large, hulking figure with glowing orange eyes loomed over you, and you felt your bladder release as you stared up at him.

You'd scrambled backwards, trying to flee, but instead you tripped over the log you'd been sitting on. The murderer lurched towards you, and you you shrieked in fear. You saw two of your friends, Jackson and River rush to your side to help you, but the killer was ready.

Jackson screamed as the killer jammed the machete into his stomach several times, and you immediately pulled yourself to your feet as his guts fell from his stomach. You heard River scream your name for help, but didn't dare look back as it cut off into a wet gurgle.

**_Snap._ **

Your eyes flew open as you heard a branch near you break, and you held your breath. You didn't dare move, but you couldn't stop your heart racing at the idea of being caught. You bit the inside of your cheek as you saw two figures stumble by you, one nearly carrying the other.

"Come on, come on! Everyone else is _dead_ and if they're not, he's going to catch them!"

You recognized the voices as your friends, Joel and Katherine. You almost stepped out to help them, but immediately shot back down into your hiding place when you heard a chainsaw go off. You watched helplessly as your friends screamed and the figure swiftly approached them, running through Joel with the chainsaw and cutting him in half. Katherine screamed and beat her fists against the figure, but went down after a swift backhand to the face.

You felt your tears drip down your face as you covered your mouth, trying to hold in your scream that threatened to give you away. Fear kept you paralyzed while it picked Katherine up and hoisted her over its shoulder. Katherine moaned in pain and you watched as the figure grabbed the back of Joel's shirt and dragged the top half behind him, completely disappearing into the shadows.

You shakily released your breath. You didn't know where to go, how much time had passed, or how to make sense of anything. Your breath became short and erratic, and you blinked back tears as a panic attack began to overwhelm you.

A scream in the distance tore through the air and you felt guilt course through you at the memory of Katherine. Could you really leave her to die while you had your chance to run? Was there even a place in the forest that you could go? Another scream caused you to clap your hands over your ears.

How could this be happening to you? _Why_ was any of this happening to you?

Another scream and you slowly stood to your feet as you made your decision. You'd already lost too many friends tonight, and you were determined not to let any more die. You carefully made your way through the woods, ducking behind a rock or tree at any sound. You were freezing and had truly no idea of where you were when the shape of a cabin appeared before you. You retched when you saw Joel's body strung up as a scarecrow, his own guts tying him to the post.

You hid behind a tree as the figure emerged from the shed next to the house, and you watched as it entered the cabin. You waited several seconds longer before running straight for the shed and slipping inside.

It was dark, but a light switch next to the door flooded everything in light. You turned slowly, trying to brace yourself what you might see. Tears began again as you saw Katherine, bloody and extremely beaten to the point of bare recognition, lying on a table. You cried as you took her hand in yours, trying to wipe away the blood and hair in her face.

" Katherine," You sobbed. "Katherine, I'm here, I'm here, I-I'm gonna save you."

Katherine whimpered as you touched her, and then cried heavily as she came to. "You haf to get out of hee-heeere."

She clawed at your arms desperately, and you tried hard not to pull away from her touch. You bit the inside of your cheek as you tried to pick her up, but you weren't strong enough. Instead, you settled for looping her arm around your shoulders and sitting her up, but Katherine refused to move any further.

"Geddout, juss get the _fuck_ out," She slurred. "He's gonna come back and ki-hillll usss."

" _Shut up,_ " You said, voice wavering slightly. "We're getting the fuck out of here."

A second after you spoke, you heard the swish of a blade and ducked. Katherine's head rolled onto the floor in front of you, and her neck shot blood everywhere. Your body began to violently shake as you realized the killer had come back. You could hear yourself gasping desperately and almost didn't want to turn to face who had been hunting you and your friends.

Now in the light, you saw the large shape of a man, wearing nothing but a ripped and blood-spattered tank top, and tight denim jeans. Strapped to his thigh, you could see a holster and you watched as he slid in the bloody axe he'd used to cut Katherine's head off. You felt your body piss itself for the second time that night as you looked up at his face and saw the same eery mask, glowing a soft orange.

 **"Knew I missed one."** He muttered to himself.

He reached for you and you screamed, immediately trying to get to your feet and out the shed, but the man was expecting it. He was on you in a moment, slamming you against the door, and you cried at his full body weight being pressed against yours.

 **"Can't let you leave now, sweetheart. Who knows what kind of danger is out there."** He laughed hoarsely.

You screamed and clawed at everything within reach as he pulled you back. He led you back towards Katherine's dead body, and you watched as he pushed her body aside. It hit the ground with a squelch and you closed your eyes to avoid watching more of her blood spill. With a grunt, the man tossed you onto the table and climbed on top of you, pressing his groin against your ass.

 **"I bet you're gonna feel real fucking tight for me,"** He rasped. **"I wasn't looking forward to gutfucking your little friend there, so I'm a little glad you decided to come back for her. Be a good girl and I won't kill you, okay?"**

You tried to scratch at him, but he was quick to reach for the axe at his side. Pressing it against your throat, he ground hard against you.

 **"Don't be stupid, little girl."** He laughed. You tried to pull yourself towards the edge of the table to slip out from underneath him, but he had too firm of a grip and yanked you towards him. You barely registered your nails scraping along the wood and the splinters digging into your skin as you moved backwards, screaming the entire time.

"Stop! Stop, stop, just fucking let me go!" You howled. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

 **"Not true. You were all annoying the fuck out of me,"** The man snarled as he stowed the axe back in its holster. Using his now free hand, he yanked your shorts off. You struggled to push him off but he was too firmly balanced. You heard the zip of his jeans and you tried not to let panic overtake you. Growling in frustration, he slammed your head on the table to get you to stop moving and you felt everything go fuzzy. You gagged as he continued to paw at you, trying to resist the urge to vomit with every movement. You whimpered as you felt the tip of his cock against your entrance, and then felt your body seize as he shoved himself inside you.

He rested a hand on your shoulder blades as his other slipped under your belly. After a moment he pulled out entirely and slammed back into you. Your pussy clenched around him, trying to force him out, but the tightness only caused him to moan. He thrust extra hard into you and you felt a stabbing in your gut.

"Stop! Stop, please! It hurts, it _hurts_ so much!" You wailed, beating your hands on the table.

Snarling, the man widened his stance so your legs were free, and pulled you up so you were on your knees and leaning against him. He pushed you down as he thrust up, and the pain in your stomach only increased. Another scream tore from your lips and he groaned.

 **"Fuck, sweetheart, keep on crying for me,"** He laughed. **"You're the tightest fuck I've had out here in _years."_**

You sobbed as he kept fucking you roughly, and you wished you had died along with the rest of your friends. That you had left Katherine to her fate. The man swore as you clenched around him again, and you felt him push you down all the way on his cock again. Against your will, you tightened even more and he moved a hand to your throat.

 **"Fuck, c'mon little girl,"** He cursed. **"Make me come, c'mon baby."**

You screamed as you felt him finish inside you, your lower half completely on fire. He continued to pump his hips into you until you swore you could feel his come dripping out of you when he was done. With a huff, he released you and let you fall back onto the table. You lay there and cried so hard you retched, and then curled in on yourself to cry some more. The man laughed and grabbed your hair, dragging you off the table and towards the side entrance he'd snuck in through.

You knew that if he managed to take you inside his house you wouldn't ever escape. Your eyes darted across the room, trying to find a weapon within reach. A glint caught your eyes and you didn't take a moment to hesitate before scrabbling to grab the axe at his side. With a scream, you swung at his leg and the man howled as it sank into his knee.

 **"You little _BITCH!_ "** He seethed as he let go of your hair. You tried to pull the axe out, but it was wedged too firmly in his leg and you screamed as he lunged for you. He fell to his uninjured knee in front of you and you turned to grab another weapon. Your hands found a hammer and you whipped around to smash it into the man's head.

Blood seeped through the mouth of the mask and you stood there shaking as he fell onto his side. Briefly you wondered if you had killed him. You took a step backwards and slipped on blood, landing next to Katherine's severed head. You laughed wildly to yourself as you climbed to your feet and slowly made your way to the door. You took a tentative step outside before taking another….and another…and another…

When the sun finally peeked out through the trees, you were found wandering next to the road, covered in blood and gripping a hammer firmly in your hands, sobbing your eyes out.

"She won't speak. She can, she just…chooses not to." You heard the doctor tell your family.

You'd been in the hospital for the past two weeks, still trying to recover from that horrible night. You hadn't spoken to anyone about it, and you hadn't explained why they found you covered in blood. You had to be sedated to sleep, and you always attacked the first person you saw when you awoke.

The hospital came to the conclusion you'd been attacked while camping and you had fought off your attackers. No one had said it out loud, but they all knew you'd been raped. The doctors explained to your family that the trauma from the night must be keeping you from talking and that therapy would eventually help.

When they discharged you, your family pushed you out in your wheelchair, gently promising to take care of you until you got better. You didn't bother to tell them that you wouldn't ever be able to escape the memory of that night and that one day _somehow_ , he would find you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get very angry and irritated for no reason. What usually happens is that I end up murdering myself repeatedly in fiction. Or just putting my fake self through some reeeeally dark shit.


End file.
